tales_of_the_old_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Malachi
Darth Malachi is a twenty year old Pureblood Sith and Sith Lord hailing from the planet of Korriban, the oriignal homeworld and birthplace of the Sith and the Sith ideology. Naturally born a force-sensitive individual (very strongly at that) as one of the many perks of being a member of his race, Darth Malachi is a Sith Warrior, utilizing his swordsmanship and lightsaber combat skill, along with his naturally and Force-enhanced capabilities to outmatch many a foe. Born of both Massassi and Kissai blood, Darth Malachi retains all of the physical advantages of his warrior heritage, in addition to an intellect that goes beyond simply following commands. Appearance Personality Driven by negative emotion and the complete abhorrence of those too weak to enact their own plans and force their own "justice" on others, Darth Malachi lives by the belief that all beings and civilizations lacking the strength to survive in the face of conquest deserves to be annhilated, and believes this to be the true meaning of the Dark Side. Additionally believing himself, as a Sith, to be an enforcer of the will of the Dark Side, Malachi blieves that in the end, all must be under his control, to the extent that nothing will ever exist except by his consent, in essence, desiring ultimate power. An individual who's personality is said to be representative of the entirety of the dark side, Darth Malachi has strongly inherited the natural agression and bloodlust that go hand in hand with his ace, violently, ruthlessly and efficiently beheading and executing his enemies on the battle field with utmost lethality. Known to prey on the timid, enslave those considered foolish, and execute idealists, feeling great pleasure in revelling in the suffering and deaths of others, in addition to the wrath and displeasure felt by persons. Darth Malachi at times may also tease the opponent, subjugating them to his power and torturing them, or playing with their beings, watching them writhe in agony as he takes in every expression of uncomfort they make. Background The Birth of Darkness The illegitimate offspring of a male Malassi tribesman and a female Kessai tribeswoman, at a young age, Malachi, having discovered his unnatural talent and genetic predisposition for the arts of controlling the Dark Side, ran away from home, the natural aggressive tendencies of his "father" after his eventual birth forcing him to flee from his bloodthirsty parents, as they both disliked the idea of having to take care of a child and the violent tendencies of the Sith simply augmented this. Being a pure-blooded Sith, Malachi was born as a Force-sensitive individual, and considered to be quite a powerful one at that considering his abiltiies were not yet refined. His innate abilities to sense the power of others in the Force allowd him to quickly notice the arrival of two powerful users of said omnipresent force, feeling around the area for that which his body drawed on naturally for nourishment. Attracted to these sources like a fly to honey, Malachi left his inadequately concealed abode in hot pursuit of the wielders of the Dark Side, and came upon a Sith Lord. Astonished by the sight of an actual Sith Lord, Malachi observed the actions of the new intruders they surveyed the room, seemingly looking for smething. However, it was clear that the Sith was entirely aware of his presence. Continuing to observe, Malachi watched as the Sith suddenly picked up his lightsaber telekinetically, and hurled it towards the branch that he stood on. Almost taken by surprise, the keyword being almost, Malachi fell for a bit before suddenly leaping off backwards, observing the Sith once more. Being informed that, the particular Sith was watching him for a very, long time, by the Sith Lord himself, Malachi was demanded to join the Sith Academy and become his apprentice, or die right there on the spot. Despite being overwhelmingly annoyed by having to follow the commands of a being he perceived as lesser than himself and below the Pureblooded Sith, Malachi reluctantly agreed. Brought to face off against several members of Korriban, Malachi's unparaleled agression and ferocity allowed him to easily mow down most of the competition, greatly impressing the authorities and headmasters of the organization, being readily admitted into the Academy. The Sith, being of naturally higher standards than the Jedi, had incredibly more intensive training than the Jedi andmuch more exclusive, as well as having the unique possibility of being potentially lethal. As an aspiring Sith Lord but current Sith Adept, Malachi was taught to draw on the immense rage harboured by his species from his fallen ancestors, and that of his own, individual anger, individuality being the essence of the Dark Side itself, to which the Force was a tool to attain personal advancement. Never connected to the Jedi in the first place, no sacrifice was needed to convert him to the Dark Side, naturally embracing it intimately on a level most Sith Lords coulld never conceivably bost to embrace it on. Being taught the Sith Code, Malachi becem infatuated with it, and worked feverently to incorporate in every aspect of his being. Trained in the Dark side of the Force, he was taught to hate the Jedi, and finally, apprenticed to the very same Sith Lord who had observed him prior to be tutored individually. Sith Apprenticeship Taken in by the Sith, Malachi was then taught to.. Sith Lord Powers and Abilities Racial Traits The Sith are all unnaturally Force-sensitive, having a symbiotic relationship with the Dark Side of the Force, deriving sustenance directly from the Dark Side. This grants Malachi an incredulous stamina easily capable of striking fear into the hearts of most of the opponents, due to the fact that he appears completely incapable of being outlasted by any human or lesser race in terms of physical capabilities that did not employ the Force, in addition to what will seem like, for all intents and purposes, a self-sustenance. His strength also, as a result of being half-Massassi, is quite above that of a non-enhanced Human, or even other Sith castes, and has an incredibly tough hide, requiring a chemical as powerful as cyanogen sillicate to cauterize the skin. In addition, the Sith had very keen senses compared to those of a Human, having naturally superhuman hearing despite their small ears, with his Massassi blood further augmenting this. Lightsaber Skills A natural swordsman, Malachi has an astonishing degree of talent in the art of lightsaber comat, relying on no singular form of bladesmanship to assault, defend or counter against the onslaught of an enemy. In fact, it is said that coming into the range of Malachi's lightsaber is as good as forfeiting one's life almost immediately. Due to his unworldly talent with such an art, Malachi was given the additional rank of Sith Warrior, reputed for their near unrivaled talent with the lightsaber when compared to other classes of Sith. To any skilled duelist worth his salt, one would immediately begin to realize how terrifiying Malachi's repertoire could truly become in close combat. As Form I 'was derived from basic swordfighting, Malachi had mastered '''Shii-Cho '''before ever stepping foot in the Academy. Firstly, to begin speaking of Malachi’s skill with the lightsaber, one must begin to understand that Darth Malachi has dedicated most of his training to the use of this weapon, and the use of the Force to enhance his prowess with this weapon. Malachi sees one’s combat readiness in the art of lightsaber combat through several, clear-cut, categories. These are: #Offense vs Defense #Single Target vs Multiple Target #Short Range vs Long Range As such, considering himself a connoisseur of lightsaber combat and bladesmanship, Malachi has adopted and learned the arts of several forms which allows him to effectively touch on each of the contrasting aspects, in essence making him prepared for any battle. The forms most readily used by the Sith Lord are the invincible Soresu, otherwise known as Form III, the semi-aggressive and counter-attacking Sith Shien and Djem So, and the completely aggressive and dark side embracing Juyo of Form V, predecessor to Vaapad. Firstly, Malachi is able to employ Soresu’s near omnipresent and effortless defence to evade and deflect the attacks of powerful combatants in the Force, with the lack of strain required allowing him to easily outlast his opponents. Skilled to a point where he can employ several styles simultaneously through the use of the Force’s powers of telekinesis, Malachi is also capable of utilizing either Sith Shien or Djem So, depending on the situation. Sith Shien, the classical variant to Form V, allows Malachi to block blaster bolts and reflect them to their origin, but requires great physical strength to employ, being the most physically demanding. However, thanks to Malachi’s Massassi blood, he naturally possesses a greater strength than most human beings and other entities, allowing him to have the advantage of using this form without necessarily reinforcing his strength with the Force. This form also allows the user to counter multiple lightsaber slashes simultaneously from several opponents, and when reinforced by Soresu it is said to become unnatural and even by a Padawan, unfair. *'Form III: Soresu: ' Soresu is said to be the closest lightsaber style to true invincibility in battle, maximizing defensive protection in a style charaterized by tight, efficient movments that expose minimal target areas when compared with the relatively open styles of some other forms. Malachi displays enough skill in this art to deflect blaster shots and redirect it towards an attacker, a skill often affiliated with Shien, and the ability to utilize the ability of the "circle of shelter", falling into a moving meditation and using the Force to perceive the positions and necessary mocements required to evade or deflect their shots, an art considered to be training for foresight as well. This moving meditation is directly derived from the Center of Being stance in lighsaber combat, allowing Malachi to defend against even the most flowing random attacks and feints with the same ease as attacks he could more easily predict. Form III waits for the opponent to become worn down in lightsaber battles, and deflects blaster fire out of harm's way, with Malachi's relentless stamina often forcing many a Jedi to notice the futility in their attempts. Soresu, however, lacked offensive sequences, which is why Malachi found it utterly important to learn Form V. *'Form V: The Persevarence Form, Shien and Djem So are said to be the evolution of Soresu, repelling an opponent's attack and utilizing it against them, with Djem So focusing on immediate counter attacks and Shien on reflecting. The art of Sith Shien allows the user to defend oneself against powerful foes while simultaneously retaining full offfensive capabilities, with the ability to deflect weapons fire and leap towards an opponent, in addition to redirecting the blasts with lethal efficiency. Step-through strikes could then be used to annhilate opponents, moving from this form into a far more aggressive and chaotic form if one needed to. Sith Shien was not exactly what Malachi was trained in, using this form all most passively, switching between it and normal Soresu when a powerful single opponent entered the scene, as Shien was clearly weak to single opponents. However, what his master did train him in, was Djem So, covering the weakness of Soresu by enabling Malachi to block, parry, and counterattck immediately, bringing the force of the opponent's blow along with his own, before continuing to further press the assault, forcing the opponent to go on the defensive, using their natural and Force-enhanced strength to utterly overwhelm and overpower the deggenses of most opponents. With the special techniwues of exceptionally forceful over hand power blows, and smooth transitions from parries to counterstrikes, the known problem with this is it's lack of mobility, which is helped by constantly switching between it and Form III. This form required higher levels of physical strength than the others, and is the most physically demanding of all the forms. *'Form VII: Juyo: '''Lastly, but certainly not in any means the least, Juyo in it's entirety is the epitome of ferocity in battle, the anthesis to the entirety of Soresu in nature. Being a Sith, Malachi is able to tap into the true power of this form, as while Soresu may have been the most mentally taxing, and Form V the most physically taxing, Juyo is the most emotionally and energetically (stamina) taxing, and the most chaotic of the lightsaber forms, akin to unconnected staccato sequences. The form of inhuman speed and agility, along with surprising physical strength, the user could trade raw power for the certain chance of a hit landing, or ferociously attacking and overwhelming his opponents. Allowing him to ev The complete opposite of Soresu, in the hands of Malachi, Juyo is said to be capable of destroying a Form III maser, with it's only weakness being Soresu's strong point, the vulnerability to counter attack in the process from multiple opponents and Force powers. It focuses on bold and direct movements intended to completely overwhelm his opponent, cutting them down as quickly as possible. Force Powers As a Sith Warrior who focuses primarily on lightsaber combat, Malachi however, does not neglect the power of the Force, using it to strengthen his already highly formidable lightsaber prowess, and, due to his race, is a natural user of the incredible ability of Force Sustenance. *'Force Rage:' With his innate aggression and overwhelming connection to the Dark Side, Malachi is capable of tapping into his most innermost fears, pain and hate, converting them into an itnese rage, which could then be canneled to increase his own speed, strength and ferocity beyond levels where the basic Force Augmentation or Force Augmentation-esque techniques would allow. The body cannot handle this rage for long periods of time, greatly weakning after therage subsided. However, due to Malachi's biology, his body naturally consumes the excess rage as a manifestation of the Dark Side of the Force, allowing him to hold a mastery in this art that no other Sith can boast, despite having the effect of lowering the efficiency a tad bit. In addition, he could instead tap into this power in short bursts to enable less bodily deterioation. *'Force Plague: Akin to a fast acting toxin, horribly debilitiating it's victims, it clouds the target's mind, causing them to slow down both mentally and physically, with the Plague worsening over time, sometimes resulting in death. *'''Force Sustenance: Born of the ability to simultaneously consume and strengthen the Dark Side, Malachi is capable of almost constantly utilizing this amazing ability, often considered to be a Light Side ability due to lack of Sith awakening and understanding what their ability truly was. Allowing Malachi to sustain himself with nothing but the essence of The Force, it is known that this is one of very few techniques that even enable the user to survive the vacuum of space. *'Precognition: '''Malachi has the ability to have Force visions, granting him an inflow of prescience that helps him to predict the opponent's movements. Acquired from his rigorous training in learning Soresu, Malachi first displayed battle precognition, the ability to sense the flows of the Force and turn the tides of battle. *'Force Leap:' Malachi could also use the Force to enhance his jumping ability, jumping remendous distances and even reach the heights of persons using jetpacks. *'Force Speed: Perhaps the most common augmentation type Force ability, Malachi can use the force to increase his muscle speed and slow down his perception of time, something which is supremely effective in the hands of a lightsaber specialist like Malachi. When combined with Juyo, this ability becomes utterly terrifying. *'Force Choke: ' Malachi is also capable of grabbing one’s opponent by the throat telekinetically, constricting and preventing them from breathing. *'Force Weapon: ' Malachi is capable of imbung an unpowered weapon with the Force for a period of time, allowing the user to do more damage than the weapon's simple appearance would suggest, and could block lightsabers without damaging the weapon. *'''Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat: '''An amazing combination of Malachi's talent with lightsaber comabt and burgeoning skill as a telekinetic individual, Malachi is capable of wielding up to three blades at a time, utilizing his handheld lightsaber and two others to completely annhilate most opponents in lightsaber combat, with such refined skill in this art that he can essentially replicate multiple forms in battle simultaneously, a level of lightsaber combat that has many a person consider him invulnerable in duels as a result. Through this, Malachi is also capable of utilizing the formidable '''Saber Barrier and 'Saber Throw '''techniques. **'Alter Damage: 'Darth Malachi is utterly capable of playing around witht he damage of each individual slash, lowering the power of some slashes while greatly enhancing the power of others. *'Force Listening: 'Malachi is capable of understanding words in other languages, and even further his ability to listen to beings talking from a distance. With natural hearing on a level that most individuals derive from this ability, when combined with the two, Malachi’s hearing is unworldly, said to cover vast distances and filter in every single conversation effectively. *'Force Resistance: '''In its most basic definition, Force resistance referred to the resilience that a Force-user exhibited against Force abilities. Since this defense could be overcome by an opponent's superior willpower and mastery of the Force, the Jedi and Sith could learn to generate an aura providing additional protection against Force powers. As a Sith Warrior, Malachi must constantly employ this defense to fight off opponents more offensively skillful in the force. As a result of this constant practice, Malachi possesses an incredible resistance, due to needing this amount of protection desperately. Category:Characters Category:Vegeta2314 Category:Sith (Species) Category:Sith Category:Sith Lord